Nebula-X (1st)
category:Alliances category:Purple team alliances category:Nebula-X Charter Nebula-X Charter I. Preamble We, the nations of Nebula-X, come together to form an alliance. Our government will make our decisions and we will obey their commands. In times of war we will stick together and fight as one. Our nations will grow and have fun under the protection of our alliance and our government. II. Membership In order to receive membership of Nebula-X, all applicants must abide by the following guidelines: A. While being a member of Nebula-X, a member may not be a part of another alliance. B. All nations must have their Alliance Affiliation set to "Nebula-X" after being accepted. C. All new nations must register on Nebula-X's offsite forums in order to obtain membership. D. Nations deciding to leave Nebula-X should post a resignation in the proper forum or contact a council member. III. Membership Rights All members of Nebula-X have the following rights: A. All nations in Nebula-X have the right of free speech with the following exceptions: 1. "Spam" in inappropriate areas can and will result in warning in most circumstances 2. If anything is found too offensive or inappropriate by a council member, the speaker will be contacted and told to cease and desist of all inappropriate actions. B. Member nations will receive protection from other countries in Cybernations if needed. C. If a nation requires AID and meets all necessary requirements, that nation can, and in most situations, will receive proper AID. IV. Government The government of Nebula-X will primarily be a dictatorship. The Emperor will make decisions when the Imperial Lord and Overlords cannot reach a decision or when he sees it is necessary., if unavailable, the responsibility will fall onto the Overlords. A. Primary Leaders 1. Emperor of Nebula-X -'' Will lead the Nebula-X and make all executive decisions when available. If unavailable for a period of time, the Overlords will step up and take command temporarily. This will be a dictatorship, the Emperor can be removed from office at any time if 5/5 of the Imperial Lords feel that this person must be removed from office. If removed from office, one of the Overlords will replace him and a replacement Overlord will be found. Two overrule the Emperor, both Overlords and a majority of the Imperial Lords must agree to. If not, then Emperor's decision will stay. ''2. Overlords-'' There will be two overlords which will have the same power as Emperor except, Emperor can overrule their decisions. They may overrule the Imperial Lords, if they see something is wrong, or if the matter is urgent and they need to make the decision and the Imperial Lord is not online. '''B. Secondary Leaders' 1. Imperial Lords are placed by the Emperor. The Emperor has final say in who goes into what position. 2. The Overlord can nominate members to fill open positions, but again, the final say comes down to the Emperor. 3. Imperial Lord Positions: a. (IFL)Imperial Foreign Lord-'' will be in charge of consulting with incoming diplomats and in charge of sending our members to other alliances as diplomats. They will discuss treaties with other alliances and keep the leaders up-to-date with events that are occurring in other alliances. b. ''(IIL)Imperial Internal Lord-'' will be in charge of setting up trading circles within Nebula-X. They will also be in charge of any disputes that arise between any members of Nebula-X and will do his/her best to resolve them peacefully. c. ''(IWL)Imperial War Lord-'' will be in charge of organizing our battalions. They will also assign generals when needed. During times of war, the MoW will assist the Emperor in organizing the battalions and coordinating our battle plans. d. ''(IRL)Imperial Recruitment Lord-'' will be in charge of making templates for recruiters to use and will also coordinate which recruiters will send out messages to certain un-aligned nations. e. ''(IFL)Imperial Finance Lord-'' will coordinate all AID sent out to members of Nebula-X and will also decide if applicants of AID will receive it and how much they will receive. They will tell which bank nations who to AID and how much to AID them. C. In order to impeach a member of the council, or to impeach a leader, a member of Nebula-X needs to follow the following process: 1. A member of the alliance must start a new topic in the appropriate area and will then start a discussion on who they think should be impeached. 2. After enough of a discussion is reached, a vote will be taken, in order to impeach a member, the vote must result in at least an 80% agreement by all regular alliance members(Note: Government members do NOT vote in this poll). 3. After a vote is passed by the members of the alliance, it will then go to the leaders and the council, if five(5) councilors and leaders agree with the public alliance on their decision the government member will be impeached. 4. After impeachment is achieved, the leaders of the alliance will fill in for the absent position until a replacement is found. V. Warfare During times of warfare, our members must obey the following: A. Individual Wars 1. Only approved wars between individual nations will be assisted with AID or assistance from the alliance, unapproved wars will not be AIDed in any way. 2. Anybody attacking without permission will be warned and told to cease. If they continue to disobey orders the leaders of the alliance have the right to eject them from the alliance at any time. 3. If attacked by another nation, the attacked nation will act passively until orders are received from a government member. B. Alliance Wars 1. The IWL will assist in guiding our troops and make sure we are organized. They will be in charge of designating targets for our members to attack and who shall be doing the attacking. 2. Everybody will do their best to assist other alliance members during these desperate times. This assistance can be shown in the form of AID or military assistance. 3. Any member who defects during wartime, due to a reason of the war, will be considered a traitor and will only be allowed back into Nebula-X with special permission from the leaders. VI. Resigning If a member leaves multiple times, it becomes harder to rejoin Nebula-X, note that non-peaceful ex-Nebula-X members will have a harder time returning than peaceful members A. After leaving two times, the returning member will require a 3/5 vote by the current Imperial Lords to return B. After leaving three times, all Imperial Lords must be in agreement for the member to return. C. After leaving four times, the member will not be allowed to return without special permission from the Emperor. VIII. Removal because of Inactivity A. Any government member who is inactive or not making themselves apparent on the forums WILL be removed from power with no questions asked. 1. If a government member is going to be gone for a period of time then they MUST post the details on the forums. It will then be up to the rest of the government to compensate for them until their return. 2. Inactive government members will be given two warning every other day to become active again. If no response is seen by day 5, they will be removed. Any govt member who slacks off and doesn't do what they are supposed to WILL be removed. VII. Amendments This charter is subject to change at any time by after a discussion by the council members and then a vote, or under direction of the Emperor. In order for the amendment to be passed, the vote must have a 75% of all government members approve of it. A Brief History of Nebula-X Beginnings and Early Growth '''Alliance DOB:' July-4-2008 Alliance Founders: Ludacrism2 and Zabee Early government: Ludacrism2, Zabee and Malfius Alliance color: Purple Alliance protectorate status: Pegasus treaty bloc Nebula-X was created on July-4-2008. Most early members were from an old alliance called South Arctic Empire; all of whom left for the same reason. "SAE was infected with plague". In the early ages the founders were not sure which team sphere to step on. after much consideration two team sphere's looked sharp; Team Blue and Team Purple. However after some consideration for our friends in Valhalla, Nebula-X formed on the purple sphere. Purple sphere brought us attention, love, respect and protection from all purple alliance. Soon we became part of the purple protectorate bloc: Pegasus. Once all our defenses were put up and our government and forums set, we made our "Declaration of Existence": http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=27896. A New alliance, we started working on our growth, and soon with the help of our members we were gaining Nation strength. During the early periods of our existence we saw many problems, but with our smart leadership and dedicated members, we constantly defeated such issues. Nebula-X was becoming more involved in foreign politics. Zabee the co founder started introducing Nebula-X to other alliances. Soon the Pegasus protectorate bloc became familiar with us. However some of the original members left to form thier own alliance, Knights of Aragon. The alliance seemed hopeless with some of the most prominent members leaving, including much of the government. However with some quick thinking and dilligent leadership by former emperor Ludacrism several Alliances merged with Nebula, including HALO with current Imperial Recruitment Lord MasterChief, current Emperor Dan2680, and current Overlord Mr. Teets joining(Nebula-X Passes 500k total ns announcement http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=32457&hl=nebula-x ). These mergers caused some slight growing pains, however, as founder and then emperor Zabee left for a period of about a Month to join the New Pacific Order. However once the governement was reformed ( http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=34041&hl=nebula-x ), he returned to the alliance as an Overlord. Nebula-X Goes to War Times seemed prosperous as many new people were joining cybernations and member count exceeded over 100 nations. However war was on the horizon. During Great War V, Nebula-X was called into battle to defend the purple sphere and her allies. During the war we were assigned to the infamous alliance Vox Populi. At the time we were similarly matched and an even battle was antacipated. NX caught them off gaurd with a powerfull initial blitz, and anarchied dozens of nations on the first night. However due to Vox's prominent status on the Open World Forum, their membership surged and they recovered quickly. The battle raged on with both sides doing immense damage. However by the 5th day of battle Vox had Nebula-X with their backs against the wall as their membership peaked at over 200 members and thier total nation strength reaching over 2.5 million. Nebula-X's long time allies in Valhalla quicky came to our aid and with thier help, as well as some hasty and efficeint banking we were able to triumph over Vox Populi. However both during and after the war former Nebula-X members in the Knights of Aragon, tried to take advantage of our weakened position by recruiting heavily from our alliance in hopes of boosting thier own membership count. Regardless of the damage done to us during the war, Nebula-X's soveriegnity would be defended at all costs. And so the war sirens were sounded once more and all battlelions made ready for battle. The declaration of war can be found here http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=37503&hl=nebula-x . Nebula-X overwhelmed KoA with another brutal blitz that they would prove unable to recover from. After but a few short days thier entire alliance was sent into anarchy. Thier membership dwindled and they clearly had no chance in battle against NX after such a powerful opening assualt. Although Nebula-X could have forced the Knights of Aragon's disbandment, we showed mercy and offered a hand in peace, as well as arranging a 30 day protectorate from NX's allies in Valhalla aswell. The terms of peace were that KoA apologize for thier actions and that two of their top leaders, both former Nebula-X members, Cool3Tool and Deadeye be ZIed. The apology can be found here http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=37559&hl=nebula-x . And the protectorate agreement, known as the Nebula-X's got ya back accords, here http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=37689&hl=nebula-x . New Government After the war membership once again increased, and growth ensued. We soon passed 1 million ns, the announcement can be found here http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=39312&hl=nebula-x . Prosperity didnt last forever, as Zabee once again left the alliance, this time for Global Alliance and Treaty Organization. Soon after several government members stepped down, including long time and extremely succesful Imperial Recruitment Lord Bombardia, and well respected and war hardened Imperial War Lord Asent, both due to real life commitments. While they remained in the Alliance NX's government was in shambles, and the alliance had passed below 1 million nation strength due to several people leaving. Emperor Dan acted swiftly in forming a new Government. Imperial Foriegn Lord Mr. Teets was promoted to Overlord. Spence was then promoted from diplomat to take his place. Aetherius Princeps was promoted to Imperial War Lord due to his excellent work during both Great War V and the Nebula-X - KoA War. Top recruiter and former HALO emperor, Master Cheif, moved up to take Bombardia's Imperial Recruitment Lord position. Finally esteemed and well rounded new comer, Willirica, was promoted to the long vacant Imperial Finance Lord seat. With a new governement in place Nebula-X quickly repassed the 1 million strength barrier and is continuing an excellent period of growth to this day, as we march forward to 1.5 million ns and 15,000 avg ns, with hopes of graduating from the Pegasus protectorate bloc into the prestigious Posiedon MDoAP bloc. Current Government Emperor Dan2680 Overlord Mr. Teets Department of Finance Imperial Finance Lord Willirica Intern-X: ocpuck123 Department of Internal Affairs Imperial Internal Lord Ludacrism2 Manager: kniftarp Department of Foriegn Affairs Imperial Foriegn Lord MasterChief Diplomat-X: LordSyn, Patronm, WVUChrisF Department of War Imperial War Lord Aetherius Princeps Lieutenant: Asent, Mic Money Department of Recruitment Imperial Recruitment Lord Spence Recruiter-X: itol08, alex10, simar, Chancellor Ben10 Wars Related Links Significant Purple Team Alliances (action=edit}} edit) Current Avalon | CoAN | BAPS | IMD | Invicta | Legion | M*A*S*H | Nebula-X | OMFG | TP | UPN | Valhalla Defunct AA | CSE | Consortium | Elysium | Kaleidoscope | N-O | PAW | V.F.D. | WSA Moved AoW | LotR | LUE See also GRAPE | PEACE Currently sanctioned alliances are denoted by Bold Italicized Font. Formerly sanctioned alliances are denoted by Bold Font. Purple Economic Acceleration & Collaborative Entente action=edit}} edit Category:P.E.A.C.E